Confusion of Love
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: co-authored fic. Alexa Xun is a Protector of Ling. Join her, her twin brother, Katashi, Lan Fan, Ling and a few others on their journey to help Ling become immortal... and also to figure out Alexa's confusion over who she really cares for. Rated T because we're paranoid. WARNING: Yaoi.


**A/N: welcome to my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! :'D Came up with this idea while on the bus… yes I get that bored. I'll be writing this with my FMA:Brotherood buddy (AKA Nicole (who doesn't have an account on here but ah wells).**

**Characters: Katashi Xun and Alexa Xun.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER YOU RECOGNISE. BUT ALEXA AND KATASHI DO BELONG TO US.**

**Confusion of Love**

"Master Ling?" the young masked teenager called out, "Where did he get to? And for that matter, where is my brother?" She sighed, frustrated with her current situation.

"I don't know, he wondered off in that direction and didn't come back. Who knows what he's looking for? He only came to Amestris because you were coming." Lan fan replied, keeping an eye out for Ling.

"Well of course. But that doesn't mean he can just walk off without telling us, besides he doesn't know his way around. None of us do." Alexa tutted.

Katashi suddenly turned around,

"Great I'm lost, well this is great… I really need to find my sister, we haven't been separated for this long." He then went to search for Alexa.

"Master Ling?" Lan Fan called, looking around desperately. "KATASHI?" She called louder.

"Where's Fu?" Alexa asked Lan Fan.

"He went on, looking for the Prince." Lan Fan explained and sighed. "This is use- There he is!"

Alexa looked in the direction Lan Fan was pointing and noticed a very familiar boy, the same age as Alexa, wondering about, obviously looking for someone.

Katashi stopped as he noticed a tall, slim young girl with jet black hair that lay down with long bangs that cover her left eye. "Finally I found her," he then ran up to the young girl and hugged her. "Thank goodness I found you Alexa… I was starting to get worried!"

"You didn't happen to see the young prince on your travels, did you Katashi?" Lan Fan asked.

Katashi sighed, "No sorry but I'll help you look for him."

"I hope he hasn't collapsed again… if he has… oh!" Alexa looked to her twin brother and her friend. "If he's collapsed, which he probably has, then it means he might be somewhere with food."

"Well, that makes sense. How many places are there to get food around here?" Lan Fan sighed.

Alexa looked to her twin, with his jet black hair that fell to his shoulders with one side clipped up and bangs that came to just above his eyebrows, he was also tall, falling an inch short to Alexa. Lan Fan was a much smaller girl, with the same jet black hair which was tied in a bun.

"There's a place over there… Lan Fan! That's him!" Alexa pointed to a young figure of a male who seemed to be gorging himself outside a food place near them.

So at the speed of light, Alexa and Lan Fan shot off towards their Prince, leaving a confused Katashi in the dust.

"Hey wait for me!" Katashi yelled. He then ran at a much slower pace after them.

Once he reached them he ran up to ling and hugged him. "Hey buddy! How are you doing?"

"Well, you all left me collapsed out there and if it weren't for Edward I'd still be lying out there… dying of-"

"Oh shut up, Ling!" Alexa muttered under her breath so only her brother could hear her, he scowled at her. "Don't glare at me, Katashi, you wondered off too."

"You should know when Master Ling isn't with us, though, Alexa." A voice came from behind them, and they turned to see Fu.

"Yeah, well you lost him too! And who's the pipsqueak?" Alexa asked, jabbing a finger at Edward.

Next thing she knew, she was dodging heavy blows from the said 'pipsqueak'

"Don't call me a pipsqueak!" Edward growled.

Seeing that his sister was about to get hit Katashi grab Edward by the arm. "Don't touch her!" Although he didn't look it Katashi was quite strong.

"Let go of me!" Edward snapped, Katashi then released Edward's arm.

Alexa glared at her brother "Sorry he is kind of over protective"

"That's okay, I know the feeling" Edward replied. "I just don't like being called s-sh-ort…"

"I'm supposed to be the protector here, considering I have to look out for the prince." Alexa sighed, while pointing a thin finger at the young Ling who had just finished off another plate.

"Yeah, well sis, someone's got to look after you, you know." Katashi pointed out, "That's why I came along, because father told me to protect you."

"And you've never been away from me for more than two minutes, but okay, I'll go with your reason." Alexa flashed a grin before turning to Ling. "Right Young Master, we should really get going."

Meanwhile, at Central Prison, a man in his late twenties was sat in the darkest part of his cell so you could only see part of his face. He was smiling, footsteps could be heard. He looked up as his cell door was opened and the Führer King Bradley stood before him.

"We were planning to let you out at a later date, but our plans changed and so you'll be released, we have a job for you to complete." Bradley smiled slightly as the younger man's face lit up in what could only be described as a simply psychotic grin.

"That's brilliant news." The man spoke up and shifted slightly so light fell onto his face.

This man was Solf J. Kimblee and he was looking forward to being free to do what he wanted, once again.

He was walking down the hallway of the prison towards the door leading to the outside world. Once he got to the door he stepped outside and was meet by sunlight, something he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Kimblee," he heard someone call his name, as he turned around he noticed a slim figure with long black/green hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Envy… so you must be Kimblee. Father sent me to come get you, we need your help." Envy grinned.

"I thought, you needing my help that is, was obvious. Why else would you let me out?" Kimblee rolled his eyes at Envy and then looked around, "So where we going?"

"North Briggs. For you, anyway, I have other plans." Envy smirked and motioned for Kimblee to get into the car that was waiting for them.

"Sounds interesting." Kimblee smiled.

"Can we stop walking yet?" Ling complained, as the small group made their way to the train station.

"Master Ling, we've only been walking for ten minutes, calm down." Alexa sighed, as they came to the station. "Besides, we're here now."

"Someone carry me, please?" Ling groaned. "Katashi? You're strong…"

"Carry yourself, lazy." Katashi smirked and ran off ahead to get their tickets.

Lan Fan turned around to find Ling lying on the ground. "Master ling please get up." Lan Fan sighed.

"Okay… I'm sorry I'll stop being lazy," Ling smiled at Lan Fan.

"There's a good boy." Alexa mocked as Katashi came walking back over, tickets in hand.

They waited silently for the train to come and only started talking again when they were settled down in one of the carriages. Alexa was sat closest to window with Ling beside her and Lan Fan on the other side of Ling. This meant that Katashi was forced to sit on the other side of the carriage.

"So we're headed to Central then?" Ling looked to Alexa.

"Of course, if you want immortality then that's a good place to start." Alexa explained, before returning to staring blankly out the window.

"Where are we even going to start looking?" Lan Fan voiced her worry.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out when we get there, okay?" Alexa sighed and looked away from window and stared at the floor instead.

~why did I even tag along in the first place~ Katashi thought to himself.

Ling sat beside Katashi, "so Katashi, you're here to watch over Alexa like always?" ling smiled at his friend.

"Yeah… I have to protect her."

"Well she was trained to protect me, so I'm pretty sure she can protect herself." Ling pointed out.

"You weren't there for her training… she came back crying most nights. It turned her into an emotional wreck most of the time. Except when I told her to quit… she said no and that she had to do this… I don't know what was going through her head."

"Did she even know it was me she would be protecting?" Ling frowned.

"I think so, she wasn't entirely sure." Katashi shrugged.

"If you're talking 'bout me, quit it." Alexa glared at them.

Alexa sighed and decided to tell them why she wanted to do this. "The reason I wanted to do this was I wanted to protect instead of being protected. My whole life Katashi has been there for me always protecting me, but I want to be able to protect him if I need to and to protect others."

~I knew what I was getting into… but… I didn't realise… oh who am I kidding? ~ She sighed and frowned at the floor of the train as if it was its fault.

"Train's stopped. We're here." Lan Fan announced a while later.

They all got up and exited the train, looking around. They headed towards the exit of the station and then stopped, having no idea where they were supposed to go now that they were here.

"Wonder if there's any state Alchemists around? You know, like that Fullmetal guy." Katashi asked.

Alexa walked across the road and next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, she looked upwards and her brown eyes met blue eyes. She shot back up with so much speed that the man before her took a few steps back.

"Come on, Kimblee, get in the car!" another man, that looked more like a girl, called over to Kimblee.

"I'm coming." Kimblee rolled his eyes, shot another glance at the retreating girl he had accidently knocked over and got into the car.

Alexa kept staring at the man until he was gone. ~ Who was he? ~ she asked herself

Katashi waved his hand in front of his sister's face. She seemed to be in a trance.

"You ok Alexa?" Ling asked while standing a bit too close to her.

~Oh God, don't stand so close… I might do something stupid~ Alexa thought but said out loud, "Yeah, I'm fine… wonder who he was?" She looked towards the car which was now disappearing around a corner.

"Looked a bit scary, to be honest." Ling shrugged and frowned. "This place doesn't feel right."

"That's what I was thinking." Lan Fan said, shifting her mask a bit so she was more comfortable.

"Well… who's that?" Katashi asked, pointing towards a massive man in a military uniform.

"Looks like someone from the military…" Ling stated the obvious.

"Well we know that, Master Ling." Alexa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I was just saying" Ling said in a low voice.

The massive man started walking towards the group of teens.

"He is coming our way!" Katashi said almost sounding scared.

"You look like you need some help!" He said as he came to a stop in front of them. "I'm Alex Louise Armstrong."

"Uh, well, hello." Alexa blinked and glanced at Ling, "This is Prince Ling. We're from Xing."

"You travelled all the way from Xing?" Major Armstrong asked, looking between them all.

"Ah, yes we did. Master ling decided to travel here so naturally we came along." Alexa explained to the large man in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet I am Alexa Xun and this is my twin brother Katashi Xun." Alexa said while pointing to her older twin.

"I'm Lan Fan… Nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you all." Alex smiled at the teens.

"Where are you young ones headed maybe I could help?" Alex asked the teens.

"Uh, we don't actually know…" Alexa said awkwardly.

"Oh, well there's no point in you lot staying out here, you might as well come to central command." Major Armstrong told them.

"I'll send someone to come get collect you all." Alex said and then turned to walk away.

"You aren't coming too?" Alexa looked confused.

"No, sorry, I have business to attend to, but I might catch you later." Armstrong said before going to contact Central Command.

"Well this is definitely a start." Lan Fan said.

"Yep, now to just figure out how to become immortal… oh the joy." Alexa said sarcastically.


End file.
